1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral electric field control liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid crystal display device, there is available a lateral electric field control liquid crystal display device which performs display by changing the molecular long axis direction of liquid crystal molecules within a plane almost parallel to a substrate surface (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2002-082357 and 2002-182230).
In a conventional lateral electric field control liquid crystal display device, disclination occurs at a portion corresponding to an edge of an electrode for generating a lateral electric field. In addition, when an observation surface is pressed with a finger or the like (this operation will be referred to as surface pressing hereinafter), disclination occurs at the pressed portion.
Disclination occurring at a portion corresponding to the edge of the electrode is display irregularity which occurs when the liquid crystal molecules in a portion corresponding to the edge of the electrode behave so as to rise upright relative to a substrate surface upon application of a strong electric field.
The above disclination due to surface pressing is display irregularity which occurs when an observation surface is partly pressed while the above lateral electric field is applied, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is disturbed by the surface pressing force, and the disturbed alignment state of the liquid crystal molecules is maintained and is not restored to the initial alignment state even after the surface pressing force is released.